22 April 1980
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1980-04-22 ; Comments *Intro: 'Have you ever thought, my cabbages, what a boring signature tune this is? I'm getting really fed up with it. But it does identify the programme I suppose. So, tonight we have two sessions, the one from Spizz Energi which was recorded only seconds before they became Athletico Spizz 80, the other from XTC.' *After the second track, Peel comments: "In case you're thinking, 'Peelie's sounding rather jolly on tonight's programme', the reason for this is because in the course of the day I went to my doctor and had a complete check up and he gave me the all clear, because I'm one of those people who can read in something like the National Geographic, '18 amusing symptoms of Beri Beri' and overnight I can develop 15 of them, including some of the more painful and humiliating ones. So I went to him and he said there's nothing wrong with me at all. Of course, as soon as I came out I start to envisage, as one always does, headlines in the paper saying - well, not headlines exactly, but a small story in the paper - something to the effect that, 'within hours of being given the all-clear by his doctor, Radio One DJ John Peel dropped dead in the street'. Well, I've survived so far and hopefully I'll last until midnight anyway." *The track by Linda Jardim is a bizarre novelty record, issued as a promotional device by the Northampton Development Corporation (youtube). The song envisages aliens coming to Earth and deciding that the town of Northampton rather implausibly meets all their requirements. Vocalist Jardim can also be heard on Buggles #1 hit single 'Video Killed The Radio Star'. Sessions *Spizz Energi #2. Repeat of session first broadcast 27 November 1979. *XTC #4. Repeat of session first broadcast 15 October 1979. All tracks except for "Scissor Man" available on "Drums And Wireless - BBC Radio Sessions 77 - 89 " (1994, CD, Nighttracks) and on "Transistors Blast" (1998, 4 CD, TVT Records). "Scissor Man" first appeared in 1980 on the doublepack edition of the single "Towers of London" and was later re-released on "Rag & Bone Buffet" (1990, Virgin). Category:1980 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:400 Box Category:Shared Category:Derby Box Tracklisting *'File 1 & 2' begin at start of show. *Beat: Mirror In The Bathroom (single) Go-Feet *Spizz Energi: Where’s Captain Kirk? (session) *Magazine: Because You’re Frightened (LP - The Correct Use Of Soap) Virgin @''' *XTC: Real By Reel (session) *Human League: Marianne ('Holiday 80' EP) Virgin '''@ *Iganda: Mark Of Slavery (7") 021 Records *Propaganda: In The Goodnight Hour (7") Index *Cure: Play For Today (LP - Seventeen Seconds) Fiction @''' :JP: "Years and years and years and years and years ago when I was about ho ho - that wide - something like that, I used to associate on a personal level with a Braniff Airline hostess called Judy. I've told you this before, I know it's very boring, not at all interesting. This was in Dallas Texas. And one of the things that I remember about her was that she used to favour a perfume called Intimate, probably still make it. This is called 'Intimate', it's by Spizz Energi." *Spizz Energi: Intimate (session) :JP: "Over the years I've confessed a lot of things about myself to you, I mean I feel I know you well enough to tell you about things like my athletes foot and the wart I've got on my finger - which is going, actually. It's been under persistent siege from some rather dangerous looking chemical and I think the little blighter's gone. Here's something which I've never told you about before though. You know perhaps if you're a regular listener that I'm a great admirer of the work of example Duane Eddy and Gene Vincent. These are understandable things, but I'm also - have been for years - an admirer of the work of Roy Orbison and in fact when I'm driving around in my car I play quite often tapes of his greatest hits and you should hear me hit those high notes. Phwoar, terrific stuff. So, this brings me to a title by Roy Orbison which I've not heard for a long time and I thought I'd like to hear and thought you might like to share with me with mock sincerity. This is 'Crying'." *Roy Orbison: Crying :JP: "Aw, blood vessels going like rubber bands in me forehead there! That's Roy Orbison and 'Crying' from God alone knows when. Great record though. Hur, I'm out of breath!" *Mob: Crying Again (7") '''@ *Peter Ranking & General Lucky: Black Am I (7") Roots Tradition *XTC: Scissor Man (session) :(tape break) *Monochrome Set: The Monochrome Set (I Presume) (LP - Strange Boutique) Dindisc @''' *Passions: Snow (LP - Michael & Miranda) Fiction '''@ *Spizz Energi: Effortless (session) *VKTMX: Midget (Midget EP) Emergency Room *Trance: Time Devours (7") Silent Pocket *Israel Vibration: Give I Grace (?) Israel Vibes *Whirlwind: Heaven Knows (LP - Midnight Blue) Chiswick *Kevin Coyne: A Little Piece Of Heaven (LP - Bursting Bubbles) :JP: "I don't know why I'm laughing so much tonight. I suppose it's nerves. Nerves is what it is. Actually I was talking about this very matter with Paul Burnett earlier on today while he was doing his programme, thereby distracting him. It's amazing the devices you fall back on. You never become aware of them unless you listen to tapes of yourself... the little devices that you fall back on to cover up when you can't think of anything to say or when the record hasn't quite started or something's gone slightly wrong. And at the moment mine is a nervous laugh. So if you listen to the programme and think, 'this man is a loony', that's all I'm doing, covering up mistakes." *XTC: Ten Feet Tall (session) *TV Product: Nowhere's Safe (split 7" with the Prams) Limited Edition Records *Cure: In Your House (LP - Seventeen Seconds) Fiction @''' :JP: "Reflective? Brooding? Thaumatergic? These are words which may come to mind if you're considering the new LP from the Cure." '@'' *Spizz Energi: New Species (session) *Linda Jardim: Energy In Northampton (7") EMI @''' :JP: "This record is a classic you know! I've got a copy and if you think I'm going to get rid of it, you must be daft." '@'' *Voice Of The Puppets: You’re All I Wanted (And A Car) (7" b-side 'I Don't Wanna Know') Impulse *'File 1 '''cuts out *Max Headroom & The Car Parks: Don't Panic (7") Parlophone R 6034 '@ (start missing on File 3)'' *Versatile Newts: Newtrition (7") Shanghai NO 2 *''John reckons that this year's Eurovision Song Contest was the best ever and he visited Terry Wogan to congratulate him on striking just the right note in proceedings.'' *XTC: Roads Girdle The Globe (session) *Burning Spear: Cry Blood African (album - Hail H.I.M.) Rondor Music (London) Ltd RDC 2003 *Spizz Energi: Touched (session) *'File 2' cuts out *Magazine: Philadelphia (LP - The Correct Use Of Soap) Virgin @ *''End of show and Grinderswitch following the above track - as the pips approach John gives a nervous laugh as per his earlier comments '''@ *Tracks and comments marked @''' available on '''File 3 File ;Name *1) 1980-04-22 John Peel Radio 1.mp3 *2) 1980-04-22 Peel Show R162 R164.mp3 *3) 1980-04-22 JLP047 JLP048.mp3 ;Length *1) 1:34.59 *2) 1:55:18 *3) 0.34.55 (unique from 30.22) ;Other *1) File created from T245 of 400 Box. *2) File created from DB162 and DB164 of Derby Box, digitised by Weatherman22. *3) File created from JLP047 and JLP048 ;Available * 1) Mooo * 2) Mooo * 3) Mooo Category:1980 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:400 Box Category:Shared Category:Derby Box